


Books And Campaigns

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Campaign Manager Siwon, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Leeteuk-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, Muses, Opposites Attract, Political Campaigns, Politician Leeteuk, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Writer Yesung, Writer's Block, Yesung-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 4





	Books And Campaigns

**2:15 PM**

"So what did the newspapers say hyung?"

Leeteuk sighed as leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead in exhaustion.He could tell even without looking up that Siwon already knew what that meant."Not good huh?"Leeteuk just gave a small nod in response,too tired from the long day to give the younger man a verbal response.


End file.
